


College Level Smut

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris really wished he didn't think of Lee this way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigglingmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingmuse/gifts).



> No one is going to read this. This pairing doesn't exist outside my head. Oh Well.
> 
> Thanks to gigglingmuse for beta-ing.
> 
> It's called "College Level Smut" because it's the first time that wordcounter.net has told me my writing was college student level. 
> 
> I really can't help myself. I would give my right arm for Lee and Chris to be in a movie together, even if they didn't make out even a little bit. 
> 
> If any one ever asks you when ineedthislikeaholeinthehead turned into crack, you can just point them to this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Ever since the beginning, Chris hadn’t been sure about this project. Not that the script wasn’t great, and he had so much confidence in Lydia, the director. But he just wasn’t sure he was good enough. If only he could have saved some confidence for himself. 

Sure, he talked a big enough game about doing things that scared him, and this role terrified him. But the thing about doing things that scare you is, it's fucking scary. 

And who had to sign on to play opposite him? Lee fucking Pace. Chris wished that what he’d think of when he thought of Lee was “Lee, “Thranduil” Pace.” But all he ever thought about was Lee “The Fall” Pace, or, on some of his lonelier nights, Lee “Soldiers Girl” Pace. 

It wasn’t that Chris had a crush on Lee, the gentle giant with the hazely-green eyes that stood a good five inches (Ok, fine, 6 inches if you wanted to get technical) taller than him. He just… admired his work. Especially the shirtless work. But it wasn’t a crush. 

Lee didn’t have any issues about expressing his attraction to Chris, but Chris was totally used to hearing people say “Wow, you’re even cuter in person!” and had long since learned that some one saying something nice about your looks wasn’t always a compliment. 

He’d smiled politely and was able to stop his knees from buckling when they’d shook hands on the first day of rehearsals. That night, he barely thought about the fact that Lee “Ronan the Accuser” Pace had called him cute.

But read-throughs and rehearsals were one thing. It was easy to turn off the attraction when he went home and intentionally distracted himself with friends and projects and everyday life. It was completely different when shooting started, and Chris was living in a trailer practically next door to his co-star who he might have had a little crush on. 

For a while, Chris didn’t know what was harder, the evenings, when they almost always exited their trailers at the same time; Chris, to go back to his hotel room and hole up with his books and the occasional pay per view movie, and Lee who was usually doing the same thing (but always seemed to be going somewhere exciting in Chris’ imagination) or the mornings, where they would both stumble into their trailers with strong coffee and scruff still on their chins. 

Come to think of it, It was definitely the mornings. Chris went gaga over how good Lee looked with out makeup on. Chris needed a full face of makeup to even look human (only in his opinion, but still) and even when he wasn’t on screen, he wasn’t above a little mascara and foundation. But Lee looked great first thing in the morning, and Chris couldn’t help but wonder if he looked that good rolling out of bed.

He’d admonish himself every morning for thinking about being in bed with Lee. Lee was so much more than just sexy, he was fun and funny and sweet and absolutely perfect. And maybe it was when he realized that that it finally set in how head over heels Chris was for Lee. Which set him in motion to do what he always did when he was attracted to someone- start acting weird around them. 

The last thing he wanted to do was act weird around Lee, who could already act circles around him, and was so easy going and so friendly that every person on the cast and crew had already fallen for him. There was no way he needed to deal with Chris going all doey-eyed on him, too. 

So he started avoiding Lee. Well, as much as possible. They were co stars, and had enough scenes together that there was virtually no day when they weren’t on set at the same time. 

But on off days and during breaks, Chris gave Lee his space. Which felt like the cold shoulder to Lee, who had no idea what he’d done to offend his co-star. Lee wasn’t the type to let things fester, and decided to take things into his own hands. 

One night, after wrap, Chris finds himself standing alone in his trailer with none other than a still in costume Lee.

“Can we talk for a second?” he asks, and even if Chris hadn’t wanted to, there’s really no way to say no to those big puppy dog eyes. 

“Of course. Is it about tomorrow’s scenes?” he replies. 

“Not exactly.” Lee sits down on the couch, leaving Chris enough room to sit too. But he elects to stand, not sure if he can trust himself sitting so close to Lee. “I just need to know what I did so I can make things right.”

“What you did?”

 

“To make you mad at me.”

“Lee, I’m not mad at you.”

“Then why won’t you talk to me? Why have you been avoiding me all week? I didn’t expect us to be best friends- which is fine- but we were at least cordial before… and I’ve wracked my brain trying to figure out what I’d done wrong, but I just can’t-”

Before he can finish his sentence, Chris’ lips are over his. Damn it, he’d done exactly what he was worried about, and gone straight in, most likely alienating the man he still needed to spend three weeks with. 

Chris jumps back, apologizing profusely. 

“I’m so sorry, man. I don’t know what came over me. I just can’t think when-” and before he can finish his sentence, Lee’s lips are back on his. 

There isn’t time for words any more, as he pulls Chris onto his lap, tugging ferociously at the shirt the wardrobe department would be back for later that night. Thinking only of the wardrobe department (yeah right) Chris practically tears off the shirt, still reveling in the taste of Lee’s lips on his tongue. 

They’re both breathing heavy as Chris starts to pull on the sides of Lee’s shirt.

“This isn’t the place.” Lee says, flush and nearly panting as his hands trace lines up and down Chris’ sides. 

“Are you saying there is a place?” Chris asks, hopefully. 

“Most definitely. Your hotel room. Or mine. I don’t care where as long as it’s got a lock that no one from the set has a key to.” 

“Right. That makes sense.” Chris says, holding back on his urge to pinch himself. This couldn’t actually be happening, could it?

 

++++++++++++++++++++++  
Half an hour later, they’re in his hotel room. 

Lee pulls a couple of beers out of the exhorbitantly priced MiniBar, but Chris doesn’t care. He can eat all the $12 bags of macadamia nuts that he wants as long as he stays in this room with him. 

He takes one of the beers, and they sit on the edge of the bed, near each other but not touching. God how badly does he want to touch him again. But he shows some restraint, attempting to hold his own in the idle chit chat Lee is lobbing his way while they gingerly sip their drinks. 

“Should we set some ground rules?”

 

“Ground rules?” Chris asks.

“You know, no hanky panky during work, no bruising on anywhere that has to be filmed, and no asking about what happens after we wrap the set. God, Chris, have you never hooked up with a costar before?”

Chris blushes. It’s not that he hasn’t thought about it, but he doesn’t want to admit to not being super experienced with other actors. It just hasn’t been him. And he certainly never had the foresight to set up ground rules. 

“Any other rules?” he asks, dutifully. 

“Only if you have some you want to add.”

“It only works if we’re friends.” he adds. 

“What’s that mean?”

“I don’t know. Just, don’t hate me, ok?”

Lee puts his hand on Chris’s shoulder, and looks into his deep blue eyes with his own deep green ones. 

“Do you really think I’d be here if I hated you?”

 

Chris shrugs. He’s not sure what’s going on, just that he’s aching for more contact, and then, Lee pulls him in and kisses him, deeply, passionate but gentle, and assures him. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.”

And that’s all that Chris needs, he moves closer, putting one of his hands on the back of Lee’s neck and pulling him closer, pressure on his lips from Lee’s tongue making him yearn for so much more. 

Lee moves his hands around Chris’ hips, and they both pull in. Chris isn’t sure if it’s intentional or not, but Lee falls further onto the bed, and once he’s down, pulls Chris on top of him. He can feel the heat and the hardness of him, and it almost shocks him to think that it’s him that’s making Lee feel this way. 

Lee feels exactly the same way. How could this beautiful creature be excited to be with him? Neither one of them has ever bought into their own hype, but when they’re entangled in each other’s arms, they’re utterly intoxicated by each other. 

Chris can’t hold back any longer, he runs his fingers up Lee’s thighs and hips until they reach the button of his jeans. He unbuttons them, and slips his hand inside. Past the jeans, under the underpants, his fingertips slide over the tip of his cock, and Chris thinks he’s going to lose it right then and there. 

He swallows his excitement, wrapping his hand around Lee’s shaft and gingerly stroking him. Lee lets out a moan as he struggles to kick off his jeans, and makes a useless tug on Chris’ jeans. Chris ignores it, concentrating all his energy on the feeling of Lee’s cock in his hand, the weight and heat of it making him salivate.  
He wastes no time in getting it into his mouth, expertly maneuvering himself into the right situation above Lee, who gratefully runs his fingers through Chris’ hair, landing for a second on his ear, something Chris never knew he loved so much. 

He begins sucking Lee off in earnest, taking in as much as his mouth will allow, and hollowing his cheeks. Lee moans again, his fingers enmeshed in Chris’ hair, tugging politely, respectfully.  
Chris pulls off with a delicious “POP!” and smiles up at Lee. 

“Don’t hold back.” He tells him.

“Are you sure?” 

Chris nods, still salivating at the thought of Lee. 

Once he’s got the go ahead, his eyes flash and an evil grin quickly passes across his lips. 

He grabs Chris by the ears, and pulls him back down to his quivering cock, shoving himself between his lips. His hips buck as his tip hits the back of Chris’ mouth, and Chris maneuvers his head slightly, relaxing his throat and letting Lee down, just a little at first, but eventually, he’s bottomed out and Lee is earnestly and roughly face fucking him. 

Chris can feel every inch of him, but it’s a good strain, and he works his damnedest to let Lee enjoy every second of it. Before he cums- and RIGHT before he cums- Lee pulls out, grabs Chris by the hair, and takes a long look at him, all blue eyes and puffy red lips. 

“I’m there.” He warns, and Chris replies, in a raspy tone that’s so sweet Lee nearly loses it all over his face, “I know.” 

Chris dives back down, all tongue and cheeks and warmth and all of a sudden he’s moaning on Lee’s cock, and the vibrations are electric, sending Lee to a spiral of intense pleasure, causing him to lose it, and dig his hands into the back of Chris’ head as he cries out and finishes. 

Chris sucks every last drop up like the needy little whore he feels like, and hopes that Lee’s too cum-drunk to think about doing anything to him- he’s already popped himself and is hoping not to make a big deal out of it. 

Luckily, while Lee is usually a very thoughtful and reciprocal lover, Chris has just given him the best blow job of his life, and he’s completely blown away (pun intended) and too loopy to make any attempt. He pulls Chris up to his level on the bed, and wraps his arms around him, not remembering how to say the words “thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Lee have more fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for it, but here it is! 
> 
> I still think Chris and Lee are gorgeous and talented, and should still be in a movie together. But until that happens (never) I guess all I have is writing fic and shouting about it into the void.

“Do you wanna hang out tonight?”  Chris asks.  He and Lee are eating lunch with the rest of the crew, but sitting right next to each other. Lee flashed him a knowing smile.

 

“Hang out?”  He asks.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I don’t have anything better to do.  Sure.”  Chris smiles back at him, butterflies in his stomach almost making it impossible for him to eat. 

++++++++++++++++++++++

In no time, they’re all over each other, Lee rips off Chris’ shirt before the door to his hotel room is even closed.  He kicks it until it slams, and then goes back to kissing Chris. 

 

Chris’ hands immediately move to Lee’s belt, he’s aching to get him naked again, elated when Lee’s pants fall to the floor and he’s wearing nothing under them.  He looks up at Lee, and Lee smiles down at him.  

 

“A bit over confident, are we?”  Chris asks.

 

“I don’t know if that’s the right word when your hand’s already on my dick.”  Lee responds. 

 

And he’s got a point.  Chris doesn’t typically think of himself as easy, but there’s something about Lee that makes his whole body tingle.  And if getting to touch him meant he acted a little slutty, so be it.  

 

As Chris was lost in his thoughts, Lee bent down to kiss him, pulling him back to the present.  Lee’s tongue found his way into Chris’ mouth, exploring in a way he hadn’t been able to the last time they’d hooked up.  His hands moved down to Chris’ pants, unlatching the belt and unzipping them, all the while continuing to kiss him.  

 

Chris’ knees were about to buckle as Lee’s hand moved under his underwear, sliding across his waist and behind to grab his ass.  Lee was in complete control, guiding them to and down onto the bed.  

 

They kicked off their jeans.  Lee tugged off Chris’ shirt and Chris helped Lee with his. Then, they got back to kissing.  Chris loved the way Lee’s tongue explored his mouth, but he didn’t stay there long.  He pressed his lips against Chris’ neck, then opened his mouth to suck.  It felt so god damned good. Then, he started using his teeth, and it nearly sent him off the deep end. 

 

“You said no bruises where people can see.”  Chris warned him, and Lee whimpered. 

 

“But I like the way you squirm when I do it. “

 

“It’s your rule, not mine.”  

 

Lee gave Chris one more bite on the neck, then worked his way down his shoulder with softer kisses. 

 

“It won’t show here.”  He said, latching on to the corner where his shoulder met his bicep.

 

“Thank god.”  Chris said, and he felt Lee sucking harder, his hand migrating down Chris’ stomach and onto his hip.  This teasing was torturous, so he tilted his hips, leading Lee’s hand right onto his cock. 

 

Lee gave him what he wanted, stroking gently,  too gently, on his already throbbing member.  Chris bucked as Lee bit down harder on his shoulder, wanting so much more from him.  

 

He pulled Lee’s face back up to his, and kissed him deeply, his tongue getting the chance now to explore the inside of Lee’s mouth. His hand traveled down until he reached Lee’s cock.  He wanted to show Lee what a REAL handjob was supposed to feel like, wrapping his hand around him, letting Lee buck against the tight circle of his fingers. 

 

After a minute, Lee’s grip tightened around Chris, too, and Chris moved his lips down to Lee’s chest, latching on to one of his nipples and sucking.  Lee let out a moan and thrust again into Chris’ hand.  With his free hand, Chris played with the other nipple, at first simply rolling it between his fingers, then pinching harder when he felt that Lee could take it.  

 

“Do you have lube?”  He asked Chris.  

 

“Do you think I would have asked you up here if I didn’t?”  Chris unlatched himself from Lee, who whimpered again and wrapped his own hand around his cock, got up and pulled a bottle of lube out of the dresser.  

 

He hops back onto the bed, giggling at how giddy Lee makes him, and Lee pulls him down for another scorching kiss that floors Chris, knocking all the giggles out of him.  He takes a gob of lube and wraps his hand back around Lee’s cock, the new addition making Lee moan. 

 

He looks at Chris, all bright green eyes and fiery passion, and he says. 

 

“Chris, I want to fuck you.”

 

Chris doesn’t think he’s ever heard those words said quite as sexy, and he gulps down his arousal.

 

“Ok.”

 

Lee sits up, and as hard as it is, he manages to move away from Chris’ hand. Chris lets him situate him the way he wants- on his stomach, and waits for Lee’s next move.

 

He starts by placing his hands on Chris’ shoulders, and gently moving them down his back.  The caress is sweet, and patient, and leaves goosebumps in its wake.  Chris lets out a sigh, after the rough kissing and fondling, a moment of tenderness goes a long way.  

 

Lee’s hands land on Chris’ ass, and he gives him a squeeze that creates a ripple effect of pleasure through his whole being. He slowly (too slowly) parted the cheeks, still playing the light caress game.  

 

Squirting lube onto his hand, Lee gingerly toyed with Chris’ entrance.  It was agonizing, the slow pace he’d chosen to take, and Chris moaned when Lee finally slipped his finger inside. Chris knew he could take more, and he begged for it.

 

“You want more?” Lee asked, and Chris moaned his agreement. “Alright.”  Lee slipped in a second finger, then a third, then crooked them, searching for the spot he knew would unravel Chris.  When he found it, Chris collapsed, moaning into a pillow and bucking against Lee’s hand.  He was unraveling more quickly than expected, and Lee pulled out just a little to bring him back to earth. 

 

“I need you, Lee.  Fuck me.”

 

“Well alright. Where are your condoms?”

 

“No, fuck me now, Lee.”  Chris begs, backing up onto his fingers, desperate for more. 

 

“You little slut.” 

 

“I’m clean, I promise.”

 

“What if I’m not?”   
  
“Then that would make you the slut.”   Chris whines.  He can’t get Lee’s fingers back in the right place because Lee’s too busy teasing him. “Aren’t you clean?”   
  


“I am.”

 

“It feels a million times better bareback.”

 

Chris was right.  It was amazing what was lost between a little sheath of latex.  But it was so intimate.  Lee wasn’t sure he knew Chris well enough for that.

 

“What if it gets weird?”

 

“I’m not asking you to marry me, Lee.  I just want to feel you.” Chris pants.   And he does look adorable so close to the edge, so deliciously worked up.  He crooks his fingers and hits the spot one more time, knowing he could wreck him right then and there if he wanted to.  But he pulls his fingers out instead.  

 

Lee reapplies a healthy amount of lube on his cock, and climbs on top of Chris.  Lee’s chest is on Chris’ shoulders.  Chris loves the way it feels to have all of Lee on top of him, it feels like safety. And then Lee breaches Chris and he’s awash with the burn and the pleasure.  Lee’s BIG, and even after being worked by his fingers, it takes Chris a minute.  Lee is patient, only giving him another inch when he’s ready.  He takes his time, not just for Chris, but because it feels amazing.  

 

When he finally bottoms out, he moans.  Chris enveloping him is heavenly, and he just sits there enjoying the warmth and the tightness for a minute.  But Chris’ whimpers are intoxicating, and Lee wants more of them, so he thrusts, then pulls nearly out and thrusts back in again.  He finds the speed that elicits the most response from Chris and continues for a few minutes, rolling back on his knees to gain leverage, grabbing onto Chris’ thighs for dear life. 

 

He paces himself, but when he knows that he’s about to lose it, he slides his cock right up to the spot he knows Chris has been waiting for, and pounds it like there’s no tomorrow.  Chris unravels beneath him, coming hard on the covers they hadn’t bothered to take off the bed.  

 

Lee lets himself go over the edge soon after, angling to hit his prostate one more time. Chris seizes up, so completely spent his body doesn’t know what to do with this stimulation.  But that tightness does it for Lee, and he’s coming inside Chris.  

 

He pulls out, and just watches for a second as his seed slowly oozes out of Chris, who’s still panting from his own orgasm. 

 

Lee falls to the side of the bed, taking a deep, satisfied breath.   Chris moves closer, placing his head on Lee’s arm and giving him googly eyes. 

 

“So, you wanna meet my parents?”  He asks.  Lee takes a pillow and smacks him in the face.  When it’s down, Chris is smiling from ear to ear. 

 

“God Damn It, Pine.  You know, you’re not funny.”

 

“I’m hilarious.”  he insists as he gets up and walks to the mini fridge. 

 

“Do you want a beer?” he asks as he opens his.

“Yeah. What the hell.” Lee responds as he switches on the TV. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I am just writing for writing's sake now. But it's hella fun to entertain yourself sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> As I already said, no one will read this. So comments are appreciated, because I've never met imaginary people before and would love to make your acquaintance.


End file.
